Coerce Matrimony
by Laikota
Summary: Naruto is force to marry Gaara for a alliance, The question is "why" the Sand Nation is one of the best there is, now they need an alliance? Naruto tries to cope with Gaara while trying to find the secret to Suna, but what happens when Naruto loves Gaara?
1. Sand's Alliance With Leaf

My note: This all just honestly came to me in a dream. I don't know what I ate before going to sleep, but I just happen to dream of very …..different things and then I just planned it all out in the shower. Yes, I know odd. Oh well hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One: "Sand's Ally With Leaf"**

The curtains were thrown open to expose the bright sun shinning the sleeper who lays so tired in the bed. Hair that strands golden and skin that is expel as tanned.

The Prince of Konoha.

"Your Grace? Your Grace?" the maid quietly says to wake the Prince of Konoha. "Your Grace, it's time to wake, your father requests to see you at breakfast." His half-lid eyes stare at her. Not being the morning person. "His Majesty also says he has an important manner to excite you with."

'Excite me with?' The few words continue to repeat itself as the maid had excused herself for him to change.

He had entered the dinning room to see his father sitting there at the very long table. A butler seated him across the way from the king to be served his normal dish of 'Breakfast Ramen' finding that this was the only thing their son would eat in the morning time. Always only caring for ramen in the food category. He found his mother to be absent as he ate hit 'Breakfast Ramen'. And as if on cue his father spoke.

"Your mother had soiled herself last night form drinking too much sakè

she is resting." The boy just looked at him. 'figures' He thought, then again that was just like this mother to drink. Within a while his mother had come in looking dashing as ever, but yet that's just sarcasm she was terribly filled with a hangover. The woman's facial expression was interesting it was twisted with a bored look. Sitting at the table now she passed some papers over to her husband. Jirayia just stared at them reading them with a frown upon his face as he looked at his son.

He Hated carriages absolutely hated them. They were too bumpy and just plain annoying to him. Traveling for about two days now was boring. He basically just wanted to get this over with.

"Gaara," The redhead turned around in responsive of his name. "There are the gates up ahead." For some reason he was egger to get to the destination or else he wouldn't had looked. Now seeing the gate to the Leaves Nation.

The Prince of Leaves had followed his father's orders and gotten dress, yet again, but for an entirely different matter.

+Flashback+

Jirayia looked at his son. "We have guests coming in Konoha today."

The younger boy looked up from his 'Breakfast Ramen' with a questioning look. "Sand is willing to become allies with us. So I would like you to wear your best attire that I had place in your room for you. So once you're done get dress properly and meet me in the Thrown Room at precisely noon."

He nodded.

+End Flashback+

'Visitors from The Sand eh?' He thought to himself before starting to dress. This uniform was his favorite; he loved its color and texture. It was very silky inside, yet a bit rough on the out. The colors were a navy blue with his signature orange lining. His Caretaker, Iruka, had bought it for him from the Trade Country when he went for a vacation. 'So Sand wants to be allied with Leaf huh? I wonder why?' He thought o himself as he now placed the detailed metals and shoulder belts to his uniform.

Instead of waiting precisely at noon to go to the Thrown Room like his father had said. He had gone a bit earlier. Which was devisationally odd for Naruto. Since he was always tardy for everything. Maybe this time was because he wanted to know who were these visitors from Sand. He waited near the Thrown Room door where two guards annoyingly watch Naruto pace up and down he hallway for the waiting appearance of his father and mother. Which precisely at noon they appeared.

All three entered the quiet Thrown Room. Well it was quiet until--

"CHAA!" Naruto fell onto the floor with a thwamp.

"Konohamaru!" Tsunade yelled at her youngest son. Hitting him on the head.

"ITAI!" The smaller boy yelled in pain.

"I told you to be here at noon. We have guest that will be here any moment." She scolds. Konohamaru just replied with a puppy-looking face. "Gomen I was with Iruka." Naruto replanted himself the way he stood before waiting for these guests to arrive. After a few more minutes of auguring with Konohamaru the Thrown Room doors opened and before revealing the full faces of the guests the royal Konoha Family was hushed.

The announcer spoke.

"King of the Sand Nation, Sabaku no Suna (A/N: That was the only name I could think of heh) , Lady of the Deer Country, Sabaku no Temari, Lord of the Metal Country, Sabaku no Kankuro, and the Prince of the Sand Nation, Sabaku No Gaara."

Four figures came into view as they stepped through the doorway. "Ah Jirayia!" The Sand King stepped up and firmly shook the Jirayia's hand. Then turned to Tsunade planting a kiss on her hand.

"I suppose you got the papers?" Suna said.

Jirayia nodded and snapped his fingers ordering for the parchments to be handed to him. (A/N: Yeah yeah I know he shouldn't have to wait.) Naruto stood there quiet listening to the conversation before he glanced at the three people standing in front of him.

They were all different and glaring, or so it seemed. The dirty blonde female kept her eyes on Suna, Naruto supposed the father. The middle one with purple warrior paint drawn perfectly on his face, was darting disgusted looks at Konohamaru who was trying to get Tsunade's attention. As for the last one was staring at Naruto. The stare was neither hate-lusted nor pleasant.

It was expressionless.

"I would like you to meet my sons, Konohamaru, my youngest," he motioned his hand to 'show off' his sons. "And my oldest, Naruto. The one I told you about." Naruto heard his father say. He snapped out of it seeing all the guests of the Sand looking at him. What Naruto was worried about was how much older they looked than him and Konohamaru.

"Ah I see." The Sand King 'oo'ed at this seeing the blue eyed boy. "And are mine," he guided his hand to show his own. The blonde stepped forward. "My name is Temari" she said gently and smooth.

"Kankuro." The face painted one announced. But the last one stood in the background not bothering with any conversation.

"Gomen," Suna spoke. "Gaara isn't very social." He glared at his son who only bothered giving a small 'hn' for words.

"Oh so this is Gaara," Jirayia said stepping forward to get a closer confirmation . This Gaara person seemed very interesting. With his fiery red hair the stood out amongst the three siblings, bright jade eyes encircled by black rings, and a scar-like kanji carved into his forehead. Yes, he was interesting. The great doors open to show a masked man holding a oversized envelope.

"Ah, yes. Thank you Kakashi." Jirayia had torn his eyes off Gaara to retrieve the envelope. Which was good because if Gaara was going to be stared at any longer he would get angry.

"Anytime." The masked man spoke then disappeared magically leaving everyone wondering how he could do such a trick.

Jirayia stared at the envelope in his hands.

Suna realized the other king's actions. "We don't have to do this you know." He lied, but sweetly, showing concern.

"I am going to, I…I just haven't' told him yet." Naruto and Konohamaru both shot questioning looks at their father.

"Now best be the time, would you like us to leave you and your family be for the discussion?"

Jirayia gave a small smile. "Please. Stay." He then turned to look at—

"Naruto," Naruto gave a 'what' look to his father. "Like I told you, Sand would like to become allied with us." The words 'would like' weren't really the truth, it was more like 'need to'.

"Yes." Naruto still looked confused.

"Well, as you know, for the Leaf Nation, in order for an ally to take place they would have to wed. For the alliances would stay true, and since Konohamaru is not at the age of able to be wed it is you who had to."

"NANI?!" Naruto yelled. "AN ENGAGMENT? TO THE SAND?! ME?" Naruto was taken back at this. Since Konohamaru wasn't the age yet to be married it would have to be him. "BUT I'M ONLY FIFTEEN!"

"And the engaged age is twelve." Tsunade cut in glaring at her son. "Plus you the oldest anyway so you would be available to be wed first anyway." Konohamaru just stood there stunned at this.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR, WHY CAN'T WE JUST MAKE A DOCUMENT AGGREMENT?"

"Because Naruto, we have more trust in marriage than on paper."

"I'm going to need a few drinks after this." Surprisingly Gaara had said, but quietly for that only his siblings could hear.

"Gaara it wont be that bad, trust me." Kankuro whispered back trying to ease his bother from this mess.

"Last time I trusted you I got peed on." He squinted his brow together showing a stupid memory.

"Oh would you two just shut--" Temari was thrown off to see that Konohamaru was tugging on her dress. Temari came down to the little boys level. Everything went quiet once he spoke.

"Be good to my older brother! OR ELSE!" Kankuro just laughed as Temari blushed saying, "Oh no, I'm not marring your brother. I'm already married." Naruto had gone quiet hearing this.

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked Temari.

"Well that's what the papers are for." She said pointing at the envolope in the Leaf King's hand. Naruto turned to his father holding the envolpe.

"Dad, what are the papers for?" He then asked suspiciously. Jirayia sighed.

"These papers _are_ for two different reasons."


	2. Two Different Reasons

**Chapter Two: Two Different Reasons"**

Naruto just stared at his father making him continue. Jirayia sighed.

"Reason number one: As you already figured this will be a Homosexual marriage, and must be agreed by both Nations, before letting the marriage take place."

"MARRIED?! TO ANOTHER GUY?!" Naruto yelled again. "BUT I'M NOT GA—"

"It doesn't matter Naruto." His mother spoke. "you will take place in the Allied Marriage no matter what."

"Reason number two:" Jirayia continued without giving warning. "It is law for all Nations. That you must be 18 years or older to marry another person 18 years older and since you are still only 15, we need the other section of papers for confirmation of the marriage age."

Naruto needed age papers? "If I need Marriage Age papers then how old is this person I'm mar—"

"Twenty-seven." Everyone turned to look a the person who spoke especially Naruto.

Gaara.

"I'm twenty-seven."

This would make the fact that Gaara would be thirteen years older than Naruto leaving a very big gap in the age difference.

The discussion was moved from the Thrown Room to the Office Room. Rambling off about papers that are in need for signing.  
Naruto found his hand to be tired just because of it to. Unlike Gaara who had signed nothing, that his name was already inscribed on the last Age Document, the two kings announced for the Sand Nation and Leaf Nation shall be allined the day they got married, which would be the very next day.

"TOMARROW?!" Naruto huffed shouting once again. "SO SOON?"

"Of course, Naruto Nations would like to become allies as soon as possible." Jirayia spoke to Naruto as if he was the age of five. Naruto huffed a pout. He was the person who didn't like to be treaded like a kid.

"I do agree with… umm"

"Naruto" Naruto corrected Gaara.  
"Yes. Naruto. It does seem quite soon—"

"Maybe you for got the position that we're in." Suna cut off reminding his son why they were making an ally with the Leaf Nation. Gaara went quiet and turned away. Now silenced.

The blonde got curious. About to ask why they wanted an ally and what position were they in? , Tsunade made a quick suggestion for lunch. Suna quickly agreed.


	3. The Very Next Day

**Chapter Three: "The Very Next Day"**

The day was a havoc of people running around, yelling, and changing clothes over and over again. This drove Naruto crazy. All because of a stupid marriage, but this stupid marriage was important. Which also drove Naruto crazy.

"It's driving me crazy!" (A/N: told you) Naruto clasped his hands on his head making an annoyed face. The older man sat across him smiling.

"I'm sure everything will turn out great Naruto." The older man said rubbing the scar that ran across his nose. "Who knows maybe you and your betrothed will become real close… if you know that I mean." He said cheekily.

"He's a guy." Plainly Naruto announced back at him.

"WHAT?" Iruka yelled surprised at this. "A guy!?" Naruto just nodded in confirmation.

"It seems as if Dad really want to be allied with Sand. Same for Sand too, by the looks of their king they seem desperate." Naruto looked at his Caretaker, Iruka. Iruka seemed surprised himself. Sand wanted to become allied with Leaf? Now? After all those years of being ignored? Why now? Iruka tapped the bridged of his nose with his index finger as in thinking.

"So this guy," Iruka emphasized the 'guy' in his statement. "Let me guess, his name is Sabaku No Gaara?" Naruto nodded in esurient. Iruka continued. "Red hair? Green eyes?" Naruto nodded yes to the questions given to him.

Iruka 'hmm'-ed at this. "We talked he seems… okay."

"Are you kidding me?! He looks like he's out to kill anyone!" The blonde shouted.

"Oh I'm sure he's fine, plus I'll be with you for anything you know that! But I will be checking to see what's going on with this alliance in the Sand Nation."

Naruto looked up at his Caretaker. " 'in' the Sand Nation?" He repeated, the Caretaker just nodded.

"Why yes, We'll be living in Sand Nation sice you will be married off toda—"

Naruto cut himoff. "I'm leaving Leaf?!" His voice starting to get higher in rage.

"Well, Naruto you have to—"

"I'M GOING TO BE LIVING IN ANOTHER NATION?!"

"Well, yes, but—"

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!"

"Naruto please calm dow—"

"AND I'M LEAVING EVERYONE?!"

"Naruto!"

It was hours before Iruka was able to explain why he was leaving. Since Gaara was basically the last one in line to 'properly' take the thrown. Naruto would have to go to Sand with Gaara since they would be married.

"You see, Gaara's older sister, Temari, was arranged a marriage to the Lord's son of the Deer Country, make them alliance, ending the beginning to a useless war that would eternally damage Deer Country. As for Gaara's older brother, Kankuro, he freely fell in love for a weapon major's maiden in the Metal Country and now is a Lord. Leaving Gaara to the Sand Nation's thrown." Iruka took a breathe before continuing on. "And since you are marring Gaara, for an alliance, you would have to be leaving your brother to take over Leaves."

Naruto scrounged his nose at hearing that Konohamaru would become King of Leaves instead of him.

"But I still don't get why Sand would want to become allies with us." Iruka began once again to tap on his nose. He then got up form his seat walking towards the door. "Well, you majesty I suggest you dress yourself for the wedding, everyone will be waiting at the altar. " He gave a quick wink before shutting the door behind him for Naruto to do so.

If it was one thing Naruto didn't like it was a friggen Kimono. He hated its wide sleeves and broad sash and fancy traditional colors. But of course a bright orange and white one laid on his oversized bed waiting to be worn.


	4. The Friggen Kimono

**Chapter Four: "The Friggen Kimono."**

It was when Naruto was at the altar when he felt relived. Seeing the Prince of Sand in a Kimono as well, though his was hung loosely around his shoulders exposing a bit of chest, to which Naruto considered very sculptured, but to see in the corner was a deep scar upon his left pex . . .

"We are gathered here today," The Priest spoke. "To join this man and this………man, in Holy Matrimony (a/n: LOL it rhymes 'holy matrimony'! LOL …never mind)

"Cut the crap and get to the 'I do's' already." Naruto swore he heard Gaara say, but when he looked at him there was no trace in his face the tell anything. Naruto took this time to take a good look at this betrothed, to examine every part of him.  
One of the first things Naruto noticed was Gaara's own Kimono it was a gold silky color with ebony lining and spontaneous designs. He also found Gaara too be much taller than him, towards the fact that he had to look up at him. But what he found most interesting were his eyes. They seem to be filled with pain, lies, and a tint of fear, but was all covered by a calm hatred not for Naruto, but for others so it seemed. The blonde's eyes wandered some more and caught something interesting, he never really took mind of it before, he'd seen it, but never really guessed of why it was there; the kanji on the older man's forehead.

"Hey," Naruto came out from his gaze to see Gaara whispering to him across the way. "Take the ring." Realizing what was being said he took the silver item that was given to him. 'I spaced out for that long?'

Gaara gracefully lifted his hand up motioning for Naruto to place the ring on his finger. The priest spoke again, asking the question that was said to every marriage and if he could, Gaara would have probably said no. But 'I do' was said instead.

"And do you Uzumaki Naruto take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Naruto blushed at the warm hands on his as Gaara held his hand to place the ring. After coming back from spacing out again, Naruto found everyone looking at him.  
"Oh, um. I do." The ring was fully placed.

"You may now kiss the …um… groom."

Before Naruto could protest in any way, soft lips came in connection with his scar-like- whiskered cheeks. He blushed at the feeling as his fiancée just gave a low smile.

A day later

Things came out a bit uncomfortable when the two were alone in the Leaf prince's room for packing, Naruto, choosing what he wanted to take along with him to Sand.

"So, uh, twenty-seven huh?" he said trying to make conversation with Gaara, but failed seeing Gaara more interested with the books upon the selves in his room.  
Yes, Naruto had books in his room, only when his caretaker forced him to read them.  
He walked over to stand next to the redhead looking at the 'boring' books himself.

"May I?" He heard the older boy say. He gave a nod; Gaara took a book off its shelf examining it. It was dark, dusty, and yet untouched. The blonde saw Gaara's reaction towards the book, for it was the first Naruto had seen of him.

"You can have it." The blonde gave his signature grin, as the redhead just stared. "Go ahead I can always ask Iruka for another one." Like he wanted another one. Gaara gave a warm look and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"Thank You."

Things were getting better already.


	5. 3 Days, 2 Many Eyes, and 1 Lone Bed

**Chapter Five: " 3 Days, 2 Many Eyes, and 1 Lone Bed.**"

_3 Days:_

Three ficking days. One day, trying to get out of the Leaf Nation, and two days wandering around through the scorching desert; and through those three days there was really only three words spoken. 'Hi', 'Good morning', and 'Good night". Making it too awkward and silent that Naruto could not seem to handle, he already has started to become aggravated.

"I can't take this any longer!" Naruto yanked at his hair. Gaara just stared across from him. "Two days in the desert and I'm already going NUTS! How an I going to make it for the rest of my life in the Sand Nation?!"

"The Gates are just up ahead. We'll be there soon." The redhead gave one of his very small smiles. Having his mind on what his father had said before to him, the words pounded in his head. "You know how bad we need this Gaara so don't fuck it up!"

_2 Many Eyes:_

After about two useless wandering hours of silence and the continuance of bragging (naruto), They had finally made it to the Gates. Naruto found just as the Sand Nation was suppose to be….none other than sand, which sickened Naruto's stomach of the thought of more desert.

Passing the Gates, Naruto stuck his head out the window opening of the carriage to see the city. Despite the endless amount of desert and the burning sun, The Sand Nation was quite marvelous and very spacious. He could see on every lamp post was a flag of gold and maroon, and he enjoyed seeing the streets filled with people waving at them. But as the carriages passed by, he could hear the whispers of villagers.  
Saying such things as: 'That's him!' or 'Look how young he seems'. Naruto then felt worried, maybe this whole marriage was a bad idea.  
His stomach started to churn.

He sat back in his seat again to find Gaara reading the book which Naruto had given to him. The book was now dusted off and the titled brightly shown, and he saw the pages bent from Gaara's endless reading. Naruto squinted at the title to find it saying Quixotic. He then remembered Iruka reading it to him once. He blushed at the thought. He never knew Gaara to be the type of person in romantic books.

It was a few minutes until the carriage came to a sudden stop, The carriage door opened with a man in a suit standing in front of it holding his hand out. Gaara bended the dog-ear on the page which he was on and ignored the hand in which was given for him to take; stepping out of the carriage and pushing the man aside a little, doing the same but this time for Naruto. Naruto hesitated for a moment, but came to grab the hand; he blushed at the softness of it. Once Naruto stepped out he was once reminded of how short he was compared to Gaara like during their 'I do's' He was exactly 165 cm (5' 5") so that meant that Gaara was about 193.5 cm (6' 4") (A/N: I like my men tall hee hee) this was excessively tall in the Leaf Nation.

"I hope you find everything pleasurable here," the Sand King said, making his presence known, now standing next to Naruto making him seem shorter than he already was. He then took a gaze at the palace that he would live in it was exquisite. With it's tall sandy brick walls and the liner of a type of gold around it, It's flags waving high with the same colors on the lamp post strung around the city and the grand doors were designed with the same random pattern as the one on Gaara's kimono on their wedding.

"Anything but staying out in the hot sun it fine with me." Naruto sucked in the fresh air as the king just gave a hearty laugh. Having Gaara roll his eyes.

Walking down the corridors trying to remember every hallway and curve of the castle, Naruto noticed something missing.

"So where are the other two?"

Gaara shifted his eyes down at the boy. "Kankuro and Temari went back to their own countries." Naruto mouthed an 'Oh', as the silent passed through them and the clicking of their feet against the freshly waxed tile floor Naruto had spotted a color that seemed out of place in the gloomy polished palace. The color stared to get closer he noticed the signature color of a person.

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned as he ran toward the pink haired woman. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura stopped in her tacks. "The Queen sent me to be here to help out at the Sand Medical Services, and am also your personal doctor. " she smiled at him. "Right now I'm just testing out this map I received."

Once Gaara had caught up to them, Naruto introduced him using the word 'husband' the word felt sticky against his tongue, yet he said it so loosely.  
Sakura looked over and gaped at the man. Seeing the ringed eyes, which she had once learned about before, but never in her medical life had there been an actual record of anyone known to be a true insomniac it was always just explained to her.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked.

Coming back to life she shook her head. "My apologies, your Grace."She bowed her head very lowly showing her respect. To her she had discovered something historic and know one would believe her back at the Leaf Medical Services. "I must go." She then walked off, more like a skipping though. Once she was out of sight he heard Gaara say a direction and fallowed.  
_  
1 Lone Bed:_

They finally reached two giant doors barricaded sturdily by the surrounding walls. The door guards then opened the right side door. Naruto saw the room like no other. The room was flooded with the national colors of gold and maroon, the bed was extremely large if so, larger than his; the curtains that drag themselves to the floor were open to expose the glass doors which lead to the balcony. This was nearly all beautiful, he had never seen a room or his room ever so nicely luxurious.

"Your belongings should already be put away" Gaara pointed to the left were stood a door. "The closet. Left side is yours, right side is mine."  
He pointed to another door to his right. "The bathroom." Then his finger pointed to were the curtains were. "The balcony." Naruto just nodded trying to note these things in his head along with the castle corridors.

Naruto found that he would be having dinner alone that evening. Since the king was busy with plans and attending a meeting and Gaara didn't want to take participation at dinnertime. He felt lonely that was until Iruka showed up during his second course of food.

"Well Naruto put it this way. You're from the Leaf Nation, and you're a fifteen-year-old boy married to a twenty-seven year old man. Not only that, but you're both males. It's quite intriguing." Iruka said placing a finger on his chin rather than his nose.

"Thanks I feel a lot better now." Naruto spat with sarcasm.

"Something's missing in this though, I'm suspicious about this alliance ." He said in a whisper not wanting the maids and butlers to hear while they stood at their posts. Naruto shrugged his shoulders before Iruka got up he left somewhat advice for him.

"The closer you get to Sabaku the closer you get to Sand, and Sand slips through fingers like water pours."


	6. Wet Mornings Stain

**Chapter Six: "Wet Mornings Stain.**"

After dinner Naruto got somewhat lost trying to find Gaara's room, or their room now, but was escorted by a man. This man appearance was especially odd, for he had two maroon like triangles on his right cheek and the left side of his face was covered by a sheet of material. The man's name was Baki, and was Gaara's own Caretaker. This made Naruto think about Iruka and what he had said at dinner.

_"The closer you get to Sabaku the closer you get to Sand, and Sand slips through fingers like water pours."_

That made some sense to Naruto, Basically saying get close to Gaara and you might just be trusted of all secrets, which can be given away easily. But the last part…

_"…and Sand slips through fingers like water pours._"

That boggled his mind a little.

Once they were at the door to the room, they both said their good-byes and parted their way. Naruto found Gaara was in the bed reading his book. Not looking up once to acknowledge him. He didn't know really what to do and just happen to stand there. As if on cue Gaara spoke in his monotone voice.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to go to bed?" The redhead still didn't look up from the book, but the voice startled him making him freeze on the spot.

"I-I need t-to dress." Naruto finally came up with.

"Then dress." The harsh response came as Gaara still read on.

Naruto then felt stupid and uncomfortable, he would have to get use to this for the rest of his life, and so did Gaara. Naruto did what he knew how. Dressed. Not taking his eyes off Gaara or facing away his body. Naruto stripped off his clothing, very abnormal like, just as a prostitute would: slowly, silently, and seductively.

On the other hand, Gaara heard nothing, but silence, which he wondered if anything, was wrong with the boy. He made an effort to tear his gaze off his oh-so-interesting- book to see if everything was all right. Only to see Naruto slowly pulling down his pants, Gaara acted the same way as if reading his book; not looking away. He couldn't help, but stare at the younger boy's body; it seemed smooth, gentle, yet virgin skin. It was being shown recklessly, Gaara caught himself staring at the blonde, now standing right in front of him.

He finally got what the blonde wanted and scooted over for him to get into the bed, though wondering why he hadn't just got on the other side of the bed. Naruto then got in next to Gaara, sitting upright, battling with his mind over something.  
His mind won.

The younger blonde turned to Gaara and leaned in giving him a rough kiss, licking a little at the bottom of the older man's lip. Once Gaara felt the pink tongue against him he then submissively parted his mouth for the tongue to slide in.  
It never did.

When Naruto felt his own tongue clash against something wet and unknown he immidently pulled away, a bit scared of what had happened. He had only repeated the actions his father did towards his mother, making her happy when she was sad.  
That was how Gaara seemed, sad, and lonely, so why not a kiss to feel better?  
Though for Naruto it was a bit scary for him of an odd reason.

Naruto sunk in the bedding, hoping it would wrap around him, suffocating him, killing him for his stupid, embarrassing action.

"I'm sorry." Quietly he apologized. He felt weight pushed more into the bed next to him signifying Gaara lying down.

"Don't be." Were the last words before Naruto fell soundly to sleep, as Gaara just laid there for another one of his insomnia nights.

The Next Morning.

As usual Naruto not being the morning person, was disturbed by the annoyance of hands rocking him awake.

"Hey" the monotone voice came. "Hey."

Naruto stirred in his sleep. "Wake up!"

The blonde shifted more and slowly opened his eyes, only to see a blur of colors. He rubbed his eyes to try getting them back to focus, which they did. Startled he shot straight up, looking around.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE AM I?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Hey, Pipsqueak," Naruto turned to see a man with hair of ruby staring down at him with a kind of angered expression. He then realized his surroundings; he was in the Sand Nation, in Gaara's room, in Gaara's bed. No, their bed.

"You soiled yourself so badly, that I had to hang out on the balcony all night." Gaara had seemed aggravated at this. "The fist time was ok, but once you did it the third time I had to get out. I honestly never knew a person to do that three times."

Naruto seemed confused and his face had said it all because with that Gaara had pulled off the covers to reveal what he was talking about. Naruto's wandering eyes looked down to see his manhood exposing itself half way out of his boxers still connected to a stringy puddle of a pearly white substance, covering most of the inside of his thighs, ruing his boxers. He blushed a heavily scarlet color and grab the covers to hide himself. This was bad.

'Hmmmm let's see, 1) I find out I'm getting married to a guy! 2) I have to live in the Sand Nation while my brother takes my spot on the thrown! 3) The king's a Happy-go-Lucky nutcrack! 4) And his son could easily pass as A PHYCO MANIAC! 5) then I embarrassed myself on the first official day in Sand! WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG!?'

Naruto looked back up at the redhead still blushing. If there was one thing Naruto would do it would be…. get offensive. (A/N: I would too) "Well?! What the hell are you looking at! Are you going to stand there and gape at me or are you going to help me?!"

Gaara scowled before taking a deep breath so he wouldn't loose it. "Just clean yourself up, get dress, and come down for breakfast." He said walking away mumbling obscenities under his breath.


	7. What! Execution!

**Chapter Seven: "What?! Execution?!"**

Breakfast seemed just as bad as the 'morning incident.' Naruto didn't get his wonderful delight of 'Breakfast Ramen' like he usually requires. No, instead he received a plate of food mostly consumed of a yellow and white goopy substances referred to as 'egg'. Naruto knew for a fact this was not egg, it looked more of what came out of him that morning than egg. Which made his stomach rather queasy.

Gaara found the younger boy poking at his food with the most dislike face and he sniggered privately, remembering how much he himself dislikes the balance of food the chefs required him to eat everyday. He had always hoped the chefs would make something like a regular breakfast of toast and a glass of cold milk. No. It was always the damn disgusting crap of a balance diet. "What's wrong? …Don't you like the Sand Nation's traditional eggs?" He inwardly smiled putting guilt on the boy across from him.

Naruto looked up from him poking and gave a nervous laugh. "Oh! No, it's just not what I would usually eat in the mornings."

Gaara furrowed his brow resting his head in his hands and twiddling his utensils through his fingers. "What would you eat?"

"Breakfast Ramen!" said Naruto cheerily.

"Breakfast Ramen?" Gaara repeated thinking if he heard right.

"Yes! It's a delight to serve your pleasures!" He now showed his fox grin. "It's basically Ramen with the famous Konoha Tree's sap."

"Sounds…….intriguing." Was the reply as he continued with his breakfast. Wondering of how a person could eat such an irregular appetite, then again how could a person finish the Sand Nation's traditional eggs?

A panic noise had then brought its attention to the end of the long table where the kitchen door opened with a slam that made the maids jump from their posts and turned to who had caused the fright.

Baki, Gaara's Caretaker stood at the doorways entrance and out of breath.

"Master, I am…. sorry for…interrupting. Your …father is out…on a privet. …Meeting in the. …Trade Country…and has left you…. in charge."

"Yes, Baki I am aware of that so what brings you to this intrusion of my fiancée and I morning meal?" Naruto kept his eyes on Baki not wanting the redhead to see his flushed face at what he was named.

"An intruder was caught wandering the castle grounds with some personalized documentation in hand, Your Excellency." He said passing a envelope to the prince.  
The redhead scanned through the papers sighing with every turn of a page. "bring in the intruder." He ordered massaging his temples.

Naruto had felt a bit uneasy about this. Most of the time when there was an intruder at the Leaf Nation. His mother had always order them away. But things were different, he was now married and considered a 'young man' or if you want to 'a man' but to be careful the way you would use the words.

Gaara had seen Naruto look at him and tried to pull a smile on his face for the boy, but that seemed a bit too hard for what was about to happen. He then had a feeling; he didn't want the blonde to see what was going to take place. He didn't want the blonde's ear-to-ear smile fade to what now was a confused and worried look. He didn't want to show his other side in front of Naruto. But it had to be done.

Six people stepped through the dining room entrance door. One being Baki, and four guards, two holding up the delinquent, who was a woman with comb black hair and big coal like eyes. Gaara had walked up to the woman who was limp in the two's arms. Which Naruto realized them as Gaara's most trusted guards, the twins, Ukon and Sakon (I think that's their names.).

"Please explain to me how these documents got into your hands." The woman looked up at him her face twisted inhumanly.

"The Sand Nation will fall." She whispered, but load enough for half the room to hear. Gaara gripped her chin tightly in his hand bringing her face to his.

"We have not yet fallen for twenty-one years. What makes you think the Sound will break the Sand?" The voice was harsh and rough like when heard. "What is he planning?"

The woman just smirked. "The Sand Nation's death of course."

Gaara greeted his teeth, taking his hand off her chin and swinging it across her face recklessly leaving the slapping sound to echo through the room along with the maid's gasps.

"Now, tell me, what is his next move?"

The girl's face was frozen from the shock her face turned from the slap to now look at Naruto who sat a bit off guard in his chair. The expressions on the both of them were quiet the same. With devastation.  
The woman still didn't speak and Gaara had taken that as a sign.

"Immediate execution."

The breath that was held so tightly in Naruto finally escaped. An execution was one thing, but an immediate one was something else. Why for this woman? How personal were these documents? Why schedule an immediate one on her? For what? the questions went through Naruto's head.  
A sword was held tightly in a guards hands waiting for its order.  
"G-Gaara," the name meekly stammered out of his mouth. "Gaara! Is that really necessary?"

The sea green orbs just shifted towards him, as he rose up two fingers that stopped at head height. The sword held by the guard did the same being submissive to its order. Ukon and Sakon held the culprit in a firm grip. Yet she didn't move for she knew this would be her fait.

"Last words?" Gaara ignored the blonde who now seemed trying hard not to let the tears seep through his eyelids. The woman held her head high and spoke.

"The Heart of Sand."

The prince merely gave her a 'thank you' and that no matter what this is what would happen. She seemed to have understood, for she just nodded her head. Gaara's fingers were brought down as the sword--

**_"GAARA!"_**

For that moment…everything stopped.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that he had shot out of his chair and was now holding Gaara's arm mid-way preventing it from going down any farther. Everyone came to stare at the two. The guard holding the sword didn't move, right when he was going to decapitate the woman he stopped not sure. The woman on the other hand held tightly in place managed to look up, seeing what happened.

Gaara stood calm, yet surprised at the younger boy seeing Naruto's tears now streamed down his cheeks freely. The boy's body had looked valuable holding up his arm.

"please… let there be another way." Naruto manage to say through his sobs. The jade orbs shifted on the blonde.

"Then what do you suggest?" the dark aggravated voice came.

Naruto swallowed the spit in his throat. What was a type of punishment for him to consider? He had never done anything like this before. "Lock her up until the king gets back?" Naruto questioned aloud more to himself than others. Witnesses eyes around the room shifted from the blonde to Gaara awaiting his orders.

"Your soft spot for others, nauseates me, but so be it." Gaara brought his two signaling fingers into a tight fist and the sword was placed back in its cover. "Though I warn you, his actions will be the same. I guarantee." He said seizing his arm back and walking away. Naruto watched as he left the room and only hearing the sounds of the twin brothers Ukon and Sakon, saying a few words of:

"He's lucky, Prince Gaara doesn't let people off _that_ easy."


	8. Not Expected

**Chapter Eight: "Not Expected "**

Walking down the gloomy, damp corridor steps Naruto held on to the map tightly, like holding his lifeline. The map, once owned by Sakura, contained wrinkles beyond an old hag's life making it harder to read. Which every corner Naruto turned there would be just a dim of light he could catch from the torch to read the map, making sure he was going the correct way.  
When he would walk away from the small lit light it would become pitch black again. Naruto would feel the water filled cracks from the brick walls. The droplet noises he would hear from the water pipes up above. He would have to tell someone about those.

Naruto would think along his journey. That maybe the Sand King would give the same punishment as Gaara planned for the woman. But he had to know why and just maybe this was Naruto's only chance.

"Your Majesty?"

Naruto looked up to see two guards posted at a pipe like gate, barded wire placed at it's top. The blonde noticed the two guards standing, Ukon and Sakon, Gaara's most trusted people.  
The twins stood up straight in front of his presence. Why? Probably because no one lived touching the Prince of Sand.

There was one thing Naruto knew, he had never been in a situation like this. He never went to ask for a prisoner's cell, he put on his most prince like face and act as he could. "I request to see a specified prisoner."  
Wow, that was good.

The two twins exchanged glances, Ukon stepped up, "Which prisoner are you requesting, your grace?"

"The Woman." It was the only way for him to describe her.

"From the Sound Nation?" Sakon giving a stern look tapped Ukon shoulder on. Ukon's eyes widen knowing he had said the wrong thing.

The Sound Nation? Naruto thought for a moment, I know that place. It couldn't be . . . could it?

The twin guards were now worried about the Leaf Prince that stood before them, he seemed confused and wrapped up within his mind, he had went quiet.

"YES!" The guards jumped back from being startled by the sudden answer. "Yes, I am requesting to see the Sound Nation prisoner." Naruto suddenly felt proud of himself, for giving such a prince like request.

"I-I-I am s-sorry you majesty," Sakon stepped in now they both seemed scared than before. "But P-Prince Gaara had specifically ordered us not to let anyone, not even you see the prisoner with out his accompany."

"You're right, Iruka"

"Of course I'm right! . . . wait what am I right about?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

It was one of those days when Naruto would visit his Caretaker, since Iruka would complain of being alone in the palace.

"The Sand Nation is hiding something." He told Iruka what happened down at the dungeons and what Ukon and Sakon had told him.

"Wow, the Sand are really shoving this secret up the a—"

"That's why I'm taking your advice into consideration." Naruto blurted out. The Caretaker raised his eyebrow. "You told me 'the closer I get to Sabaku the closer I get to Sand, and Sand slips through fingers like water pours'"

"Holy crap, Naruto, you remembered that?! You make me proud."

"I need . . ."

"need? . . ."

"I need. . . to get closer to Gaara, to make him tell me."

"Whoa, You understood my metaphor too?! I knew I could get through that thick skull of yours!"

"IRUKA!"

"Okay okay," He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, your Majesty, there is one ting I have, but it wouldn't quite work."

"So what! I'll try it! What is it?! Dattebayo!" Naruto said. It. The dattebayo. When that comes out that means he's desperate.

"You have to make him fall in love with you."

"WHAT?! That's cliché don't you think?"

"Wait, you know that word too?"

" . . .Iruka."

"Sorry, to get closer to Gaara you will probably, mostly likely, defiantly have to . . . make him fall for you." He grinned, sitting comfortably in the maroon chair.

Naruto took a deep breath trying to calm him down. "and how do you do that?"

"Well the easy way it to seduce him."

"and why the hell would I do that?" Naruto glared at his caretaker not really liking the idea of trying to seduce Gaara, or liking the mental image.

Iruka sighed and recited. "The closer you get to Sabaku the closer you get to Sand, and Sand slips though fingers like water pours. . .not only that but, you see, Gaara is like a stain on a countertop. You have to loosen the stain up with cleaning supplies before getting rid of it all the way."

The simile was getting nowhere through the blonde's head, seeing Naruto never really cleaned before. Iruka sighed once again. This was going to be a long day.


	9. Gaara, My Little Monster—Part 1

**Chapter Nine: "Gaara, My Little Monster"—Part 1**

It was . . .

Different.

How the months passed and Naruto seemed to have found a liking of the redhead by his lonesome.  
Without Iruka's help of seducing.  
The both princes had seemed to be getting along more since after the incident of the woman from the Sound. They even started to take a step closer in their marriage; giving a chaste kiss now and then when walking past each other, canceling a few meetings here and there.  
They had become close.

The sand softly blew against their faces, making the tree rustle and the small petals within it sway by. They sat on the maroon plaid blanket sipping the mint tea contained in the small, clanking china cups that rested next to the silver picnic-wear.  
Consumed in the shadow of the Desert Palm Tree within the courtyard's dry garden the two sat.  
"A sandstorm will be coming in soon." Monotone the voice was. He stared at the sunshine in front of him. It's golden rays straying and swaying with the wind, the sky blue eyes clearing the desert like garden.  
"Really? How can you tell?"

"Believe me, when you've lived here all your life, you'll know." Gaara said as the dusty wind blew more. "Plus, father will be needing us soon, just to go over preparation for the 'festival'."

Naruto chuckled a little it was a bit funny how the Sand King would call his sixty-first birthday a 'festival'.  
"We always had in-nation festivals," Naruto said, "so this will be my first out-nation festival. It's going to be quite exciting for me. See all the rulers of the ally nations and countries."

"I'll introduce you to everyone when the time comes." Gaara said, not taking his eyes off the young boy, he even felt himself lean in closer. Naruto saw this, but wasn't surprised, mostly because of the information he found out about Gaara when he asked the maids and butlers stashed around the castle rooms.  
The maids say that Gaara was a very unloved person for what reasons? The maids he talk to didn't know, they said it seem to have happened after the queen died. Things started to change especially in Gaara's personalitly.

The butlers though say he is sick and needs treatment, but their were many kinds of sick Naruto got.  
Some of them say he's sick in the mind killing everyone that dared crossed his path, the others say it actually started with the disease that began in the Trade country and fled here to the Sand. They said it was very deadly and killed nearly two thousand people within the Sand Nation's walls. They said Gaara was the only one to survive it.  
The butlers said nothing after that.

Who to believe? Butlers or maids? Both?

It was one thing Gaara wanted—no what Gaara needed and somewhere in the blonde; he wanted to give it to him. The Sand Prince lacked love, maybe that's what the kanji on his forehead claim to be, a want of love?

Naruto scooted closer to Gaara sparing glances towards him just to see the small glint of green. Gaara came closer, his nose an inch from the blonde's cheeks.  
"Naruto" the hot breath tickled the whiskered marked cheek, now that triggered the moment. Naruto cocked his head towards Gaara's direction, lips barley stroke with contact.

"We had already sent the invitations out, the musicians were placed, the decorations are all prepared, and the menu is set for the day . . . Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?" The Sand King piped up, pacing the room with his hand placed on his chin. While sitting at the far sides were the princes just listening to the old man rant.

The butlers, maids, and chefs were already getting to work on there so-called 'festival'.  
They scurried to their stations preparing everything early. Way early as the king ordered to. Gaara sighed now giving a glare towards his father, as Naruto thought what the king was missing.  
He listed every divert thing that should be held in festivals.  
As he rambled on in his head he started to speak out loud. "Entertainment, Games. . ."

The king stopped in his place for a moment, and then strolled his way over to the far sides of the table to meet the blonde. "What was that?"

"Y'know . . .Games." Giving a rough laugh and rubbing the back of his head knowing where Gaara got his glares from.  
The king's faced lightened. "You're right!" He shouted his voice's lingering echo waved through the room. "We will definitely need that kind of entertainment. Especially the traditional ones and . .." He gave a slight grin towards Naruto. "Ahh yes, My dear boy do you know any of your nation's games?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME THAT? OF COURSE I DO!" Naruto shouted himself, smiling with this signature fox grin. Gaara gave a smirk and Suna just laughed "Well then, son . . .-in-law," He added glaring at Gaara. "You just going to have to teach me then."  
Naruto smiled, the king just laughed, and Gaara expressionless than ever just stared.

Very slowly, three days passed. Naruto spent most of his days pacing the hallways or talking to the horses in the stalls, but that was mostly when Gaara was gone taking over duties for his father which seemed to be quite often lately; more than usual. He never realized how much he missed Gaara, he missed the glares he would get, fallowing him around all the time and seeing him annoyed, and even the rare smiles he received. Those smiles are hard to find.

He felt a sudden rush of emotion through him, he felt like doing something a prince has never done before and he wanted to do it with Gaara.  
Ukon, one of Gaara's trusted guards stood at the stable doors in his standard position, every time Gaara was away he was to be looked after by Ukon, they were orders by the redhead.  
Naruto hollered for him.  
"Yes, your majesty?"  
"Please inform me when . . ." Naruto felt the stickiness on his tongue when the word struck. "My husband returns."  
Naruto tried to use that word as often as he could, because every time he said Gaara's name they seemed to have turned pale and shaken.  
The guard didn't acknowledge the discomfort in the word, just nodded and stood back at his post. While Naruto went back to the stalls, the horse stalls had always interest Naruto mostly because they smelt like manure, hay was thrown in every direction, the find cherry wood that held the stalls started to show signs of decaying, so that meant that the stalls had been abandon, BUT the horses weren't.

Naruto liked to come in the stables to take a glance at the medals strung from corner to corner grayingly collecting dust, the pictures of Gaara and his siblings riding horses, but most of the picture were family pictures. What intrigued Naruto was that in every family picture there was a woman with a dark hole was burned into her face.  
Except for one.  
The dusty picture showed a woman of short faded blonde hair and strong aquamarine eyes were holding a small, stubble baby with the same crimson hair as his husband's.  
Naruto wiped some dust away in the corner of the picture where the words shown:

**  
Gaara, my little monster**

Naruto carefully slipped the picture from its frame and into his pocket.


	10. Evil Princes Having Sweets Part 2

**Chapter Nine:  
Part 1- "Gaara, My Little Monster"  
Part 2- "Evil Princes Having Sweets?"**

When Gaara got back from the advisors he looked irate and he seemed fuming, but when the green eyes saw the golden smile on a sunny face the rage dissipated. Though every time Naruto looked at Gaara it felt as though the picture stung in his pocket. It felt like he knew that he took it, he felt guilty. What if it meant something of importance to Gaara? What if the red head was ever going to look for it?  
No, he wouldn't the stalls had been abandoned long before, yet the horses still stood.

When the two met up in the middle of the corridor Naruto seized Gaara into an embrace, pushing him lightly into the wall and pressing their soft lips together. At that moment he forgot about the picture. For months they both had gotten use to this touch and did it every often, especially when they were away from each other. The touch was nice, feeling someone's warmth overcome yours, to feel your stomach squirm in different directions.  
Thank goodness though that the corridor was clear of all people. They were not found of people seeing the two superiors expressing their little feelings for each other in the hallways and then for someone to walk in on the public display of affection was not a thing to do.

Speaking of 'public', Naruto broke the kiss with a light smack. He looked at Gaara noticing the small tint of red streaked across his cheeks.  
"Gaara, I want us to do something together." The redhead nodded in response. "I want to do what no prince has every done before!"  
The blonde now smiled as Gaara's blushed got a bit heavier, thinking like a pervert he nodded once more and Naruto continued.  
"I want us to go outside the royal walls!" He said pointing behind himself to represent his view and also grinning like an idiot.

Gaara's eyes seemed to have dilated, his voice got deeper and much more serious like. "No."  
It wasn't just any 'no', it was a Firm Gaara 'no'. Naruto's smile faded, "why not?"

"I can't go out there." He told the blonde, Gaara's hold on the blonde now tightening. "I couldn't."  
Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in a confused look. "It's not like they hate you. It wont hurt to try something new."  
That was exactly why Gaara didn't want to – no—never go outside the royal walls; it was because the people of Sand Nation did indeed hate him. He knew what they called him behind his back. He knew that they didn't want him to take the royal thrown and to rule the Nation. They were scared what he would turn the kingdom into.  
Gaara scrunched up into an irate face again, but Naruto pushed on wanting to get out of the castle and onto the streets.  
"If I'm going to be the husband," He paused, that word always made his mouth feel sticky. "Of the future king, I want to know his people."  
Gaara furrowed his brows into his usual frown. Maybe he needed to understand his people and his people to understand him?

It was too weird to see the 'Evil Prince' walk down the streets of Sand, more of less in commoner's clothes, might as well add that he had his happy-go-lucky husband with him. He shivered just slightly as the commoners stared and whispered. He was somewhat glad to say that the small ones gave him a wave. The blonde would happily say 'hi' and Gaara would just lightly lift the corners of his mouth.  
The two would stop at a few markets that sold small figurines, trinkets, pots or –surprisingly—flowers. Which Naruto beg Gaara to get him one so he did even though it would probably die within a day or two. Gaara and Naruto walked around the village with the yellow flower in one's hand.

The both stopped in a small café – after Naruto once again begged to go in – they both seem to have sat there in silence for a while keeping away from eye contact. The waitress finally came up to them somewhat fuming with anger from the previous fight with her boss about not wanting to serve the prince and his guest at her order of table serving. The fume was now gone and a hesitant smile was replaced.  
"Hello, I'm Mizuna and I'll be serving you today, is there anything I can get for you Your Majesties?" Her voice was all too nice for Gaara; he could tell it was all an act that she was trying to put on. He could tell how she was feeling, nervous, and worried.  
Naruto spoke up with much confidence in his voice, a bit too much of it. "Your best dessert."  
The waitress gave him a surprise look though he just smiled. The girl jotted down the order on her notepad thinking what was the best dessert they had on the menu?  
The 'Evil Prince' just nodded in wanting the same; the girl was startled by his action. "Ahh y-yes." She spoke a waddled off anxious as ever, you could here her shouting at the chef at who exactly ordered what.

"Baki told me the most Honored Guests will be coming to the Festival tomorrow, who are they?" Naruto asked as the yelling died down. Gaara face lightened up a little.  
"The Moon Nation's King and wife will be joining us, Neji and Mili Hyuuga."  
Naruto's eyes widen, "The Moon Nation? Didn't they just get out of a Civil War within the royal walls?"

"Haishi's court and Neji's court fought against each other for the crown. Ever since the incident Neji has been in rule." Gaara said just nodding to the blonde's question. "I've known Neji since we were eight. We go back pretty far. I'm majestic for him for retrieving the crown, Haishi was overruling his people into poverty, and everyone knows how rich the Moon Nation can be."

"I-I never knew." Naruto stuttered.

"You wouldn't have. The Leaf Nation isn't an ally with the Moon Nation, are they not?"

Naruto shook his head. "I know that we tried one time, but the Moon Nation wouldn't accept our offer. They were so damn stubborn with their God damn pride."

Gaara started to mess with the utensils that were always set down at the table before the customers did. "Even before Haishi's rule the Sand and Moon were allies. We were considered the Moon's back-up, it was an honor."

"So what happened to the princess?" Naruto remembered her clearly, sure he was a young age when he met her during the attempt of the alliance, but she was still beautiful as ever in the gowns that she wore. He could remember the decorations in her hair. He would tell himself that that was a princess.

Gaara looked up from his utensil twiddling. "Even though she was left with the rightful place of the thrown she gave it up to Neji."

"WHAT?!"  
"Not so loud!" Gaara raised his voice after Naruto's attracting some people's attention. "I wouldn't want disrespects from people."

"Why are you so worried about that?" the blonde seemed concerned about this; since they left the castle grounds the redhead had been acting strange like. Before Gaara could answer the waitress came back with –surprisingly—one of Gaara's favorites, Poire Belle-Hélène.  
The white pears drenched in rich chocolate. Gaara started blankly at the dessert for a minute before taking a bit and licking the chocolate off his fingers it dripped on. The waitress couldn't help, but stand and stare. She couldn't understand the so called 'Evil Prince' licking dripping chocolate off of his fingers all from one bite, this seemed to attract a lot of people's attention.  
"We'll take the check after this please." Naruto across the way of Gaara spoke taking the young woman out of her trance. She nodded and once again wobbled off for the check, but making a stop in the kitchen yelling at them for the prince liking the dessert. Naruto smiled at over hearing this.

Gaara gave back a sigh at the first bite. "I haven't had something like that for over 20-some-odd-years." Naruto didn't know if it was just what he was feeling or if Gaara was really giving a gentle smile?

After their time at the café, Gaara realized the small amount of charge for the dessert and overpaid also giving the waitress an overloading tip for her service. They both walked out heading back to the castle for it was almost getting dark. He honestly couldn't believe how late it had become.  
The bright colored lanterns dimmed throughout the streets giving color all over. They both could tell it was in celebration of the King's festival or birthday. The sand covered walkway underneath them started to shake a little giving off the feeling of horses running? No it was heavy walking. Gaara turned around to see black stallions stomp their way through the streets of Sand. Swaying their purple reins and silver carriages, the crest shown brightly upon the horses and horseman's chest. It pulled over to the side of the two strolling down the street. Gaara stood in front of Naruto just in case if it were an enemy attacking although he didn't know why they would be on their territory now.  
The carriage's silver and purple lining door opened.

"Long time no see, Sabaku No Gaara." Silver-blank eyes stared back at them.

"Neji?" The redhead leaned in to get a better look.


	11. What’s Further Than A Kiss?

**Chapter Ten: "What's Further Than A Kiss?"**

Gaara took Naruto's hand; it was soft just as before. The red head drew him in close to where there faces were warm by the feeling of each other's breath on them. Each step they took was the step of the beat that was lightly showing through the soft music. Gaara's pricing stare made Naruto's stomach jump, it was so serious and yet calm. It excited the small bulge that started to form in his pants.  
As Gaara and Naruto danced to the small orchestra the lights seemed to have dimmed.

"Naruto." That voice that soft voice was always there to put anyone into a fantasy. The blonde looked up into the lime green eyes. "Naruto,"

"Yes, Gaara?" He responded, sounding girlish like.

"Naruto, wake up, you're doing it again." The voice wasn't as soft as it was before, it was kind of pissed? It sounded that way. Naruto scrunched up his face and stopped dancing. The music dissipated into a bundle of noise, and the color of the thrown room has sloshed together as if trying to combine them into a compound element.

It wasn't until when Naruto opened his eyes he realized it was all a dream. He saw hovering above him was the delicious red head that haunted his dream.  
"You did it again," the monotone voice said. Did what exactly? But Naruto seemed to know what he did. The red streak came across his cheeks he squirmed into Gaara's chest. The red head was also starting at him like he was doing in his dream. It made his stomach flop again; Naruto crossed his legs to feel the wetness in between them.

"Can you please get off me so I can clean myself up?" The words came out sounding as if he was ashamed of himself. Had this never happen to Gaara before?  
Gaara retreated from the bed and walked over to his wardrobe where his father had already decided on the frilly outfit to wear.

When Naruto got up out of the oversize bed he couldn't help but want to cry. But why cry? Of embarrassment? Maybe. This had been happening for a while now and Gaara had seemed to get more curious to what he would dream about. Which would embarrass Naruto some more. Naruto rose up from the bed and stood feeling the wetness slosh within his undergarments. He walked stiffly to the bathroom to clean up.

When breakfast came along he was starting to wonder how many royals, exactly, did the king invite to his party?  
The only people absent from the extended table were his parents, who hadn't come to join the celebration to the king's birthday. On one end of the table Naruto saw many faces, some new and some he recently saw. He could see Gaara's sister sitting to the far end of the left side of the table making conversation to the Medal Country's maiden whom was married to Gaara's brother. To the other side of the blonde woman had been a very lazy-like gentlemen who Iruka confirmed him to be Shikamaru, the Deer country's Lord. The man seemed to be yawning and nodding recklessly to the swirled cheek man Chouji, the Trade Country's Lord's son while his father sat next to him stuffing his mouth with the disgusting Sand Nation's Traditional Eggs. The other various faces he wasn't quiet sure of.  
To the far right side of the table was himself next to Gaara; the red head was staring down at his plate of food that seemed to be part of the diet he hated. To the right of Gaara was Neji who he met last night when they wandered the streets after curfew. Next to Neji was that beautiful princess Hinata who he remembered when he was small.

The one girl who sat next to Naruto was a woman with light brown hair with odd purple strands, her eyes where a light hazel, he had almost mistook them for yellow, they seemed very unique and bright; he had to say, up close she was stunning and was over powering her beauty even Iruka gave a huff and a whistle toward her way. That was when she wasn't paying any attention. Naruto had told Iruka to give it up; Hyuuga Mili was the Queen of the Moon Nation, the wife to Hyuuga Neji. Iruka would scoff off apologizing for his inappropriate behavior. Beside the fact that she was painfully beautiful she seemed to have asked a lot of questions to the blonde. A lot of embarrassing questions.

"So," She would say before every question as if giving a heads up. "How has Gaara been treating you?"

Naruto was somewhat glad that there was an overabundance of talking because Mili's voice was as loud as his. Especially when she would give a cute laugh.  
"Oh, fine really, he can be . . ." Naruto searched for the right word, what would describe Gaara in a 'romantic' way?  
"Charming." The word came out quite girlish like.

"So," She gave a go again. "What do you know about him?"

What did Naruto know about him? He knew absolutely nothing? Naruto thought about this for quiet a while he realized then that he didn't know really much about Gaara, the man sitting next to him suddenly became a big mystery at the question. Naruto turned to look at the red head.

"I honestly don't really know." Naruto said quiet sadly, looking back towards his plate of 'ugly' egg. Mili noticed the facial expression that was on the blonde boy's face, his brow furrowed and his bright blue eyes seemed to have faded in its color.  
"So," Mili started again trying to search for a good question for the change in Naruto's appearance. "Has Sabaku given anything away about the Sand's alliance?" she failed.

"What?" Naruto's head lifted in shock. Gaara, next to him, had overheard the question a little. He glared at Mili, the girl gapped at this.

"N-nothing. I didn't say anything." She fumbled with her words.

"No! You just said that—" Naruto gave a loud whisper but before he could finish he was stopped abruptly by a soft grip on his shoulder.

"Is something the matter?" Gaara said it much more cruel like than anything else. Naruto shook his locks 'no' and stared down at his plate. When he got a chance with Iruka alone again this was another thing to tell him.

Most of the guests wandered around the hallways or many rooms that filled the castle this made it even harder to find Iruka. He tried checking his assigned room but no one was there. He was quite disappointed.  
When he drifted through the hallways like a ghost Naruto stop so say hi to some of the people whom were invited to the special event. The most questions that he received were anything related to his relationship with Gaara. Such as: How are you two? Have you two become close? Have you gotten 'feelings' yet for each other?  
Mostly came from women as the men tried to ignore the subject and talk about battle or fair maidens. Naruto blushed a little he didn't have 'hots' for a maiden.  
His foots steps would echo along the polished floors with the exchange of greetings to others. It got to the point where Naruto felt lost within the castle. Turning corner after corner and landing in rooms that belonged to servants. It wasn't until the hallways where no more lit and the polished floors seem to have faded in its shine when the blonde found Iruka chatting with Baki.

"Your Grace!" Iruka had seemed startled at the blonde, but the two men bowed anyway.

"Iruka! There you are! I need to speak—"

"Naruto," Naruto turned suddenly to see Gaara leaning his back on the side of the wall staring at him. It was the second time today so far that the red head had interrupted him.

"I need to speak with you." There was silence in the intersection of the corridor. The two caretakers stood still as Naruto gulped down the remaining saliva in his mouth and nodded. Walking towards Gaara, the blonde's steps were slow and loud.

Gaara stomped down the hallways as Naruto followed behind. For some reason he felt like a nervous wreck that had just been pulled out of the sea.  
"Is there something wrong, Gaara?"

The response was just silence walking down the unfamiliar route of the castle. The candlelight was starting to dim up and become bright once more. Naruto sighed when he didn't get a response and just walked on.

Gaara turned a corner pass two or three doors then stopped. The red head faced the door to his side and opened it. Naruto looked within the room shutting the door behind him.  
It was a library.  
The walls were filled with books and books beyond all literature; Naruto had a feeling that Iruka would someday suggest this room for reading. There were ladders and stairs that lead to the higher levels for access to more books. He realized that the two were in a castle tower or else the books wouldn't have so many levels than there already were.

"Gaara, what's going on?"

The red head turned to Naruto and gave him a blank look. "You are not to go into this tower without me accompanying you."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, he had heard this before somewhere, Ukon and Sakon had announced that to him.

"Why?" Naruto bit his bottom lip in a bit of anger.

"It's forbidden." Gaara bluntly pointed out.

"Just like the Dungeons?!" Naruto voice was rising. Gaara scrunched up his face just a little.

"Yes."

"What do you want Gaara?" The blonde spat through this teeth, but the anger went away when Gaara's hand touch the side of the Naruto face. Gaara caressed his face, his eyes staring into Naruto's. He leaned down closer and gave a kiss.  
Naruto's body went stiff the touch of Gaara's lips where always soft and kind. He gasped through his nose trying to pace himself into a much calmer mode.  
The redhead drew in closer towards the blonde and started to deepen the kiss with his tongue. Naruto let the man roam within his mouth feeling the phenomenal sensation rushing throughout both of their bodies. The red head departed the kiss, a string of spit still connecting their mouths together.  
"G-G-Gaara I-I-Ah."  
Gaara placed his left hand on Naruto thigh and propped it up against his waist, making it easier to grind against one another. Gaara leaned against a near by study desk and fought with Naruto's tongue again. But it was much more difficult than before because of Naruto's small whimpering by the grinding of hips.

Naruto sat at the small round table he was assigned to the orchestra music blaring in the background. Its fancy laced cloth, the silver plates and much silverware jammed on one side stood out on all tables across the thrown room. The room looked much smaller than before since the place was now full with a bunch of people. Mostly everyone was dancing, chatting or eating the Ckazer samplers. He 'people-watched' for a while, hoping to find Iruka again or maybe Gaara. Naruto shivered at thinking about him. The small experience in the library seemed like a fluke, but the warmth in his pants and the taste in his mouth said otherwise. But when Naruto looked to his right he saw Neji and Mili flirting with each other, he had heard that they were very 'active'. Her breasts were resting against Neji's chest while his lower half was occupied with rubbing into her side. They both were smiling and laughing.  
Naruto blushed at the site. The hazel-eyed woman left Neji when Hinata came up to them asking a person about a personal matter. Mili sat next to the blonde and gave a sigh Naruto did so as well.  
The silence lingered for a while until Naruto broke the silence before Mili could.  
"Ummm . . ." Naruto wondered if he should asked the question or not, but he already caught Mili's attention. ".Mili-chan, I have a question,"

She gave a big wolf grin, "Yesss." She sang, liking the fact that '–chan' was involved in her name.

"H-how do you go further than a k-kiss?" He didn't know how it was possible, but her smile had gotten bigger somehow.  
"Well," She snickered, "Naru-chan all you have to do is simply get him in the mood by doing things that he would like."

What Gaara would like? this came to the part of knowing Gaara, which Naruto established that he didn't know anything. What would Gaara like? Naruto furiously blushed; maybe asking such a question wasn't a good idea. He thought about the library again, the way Gaara made Naruto moan a little. Kissing was something they did really a lot lately, but that was something entirely different, it was a new experience.

"So, what did he do to you?" she sang again.

"Do what?"

All day Gaara had sneaked up on him while he was dicussing something. The blonde froze as the red head inched closer to his ear whispering a few endearments and then sitting down on the other side of him, along with Neji.

"Well speak of the Devil!" Mili cried a laugh as her Mr. McDreamy husband kissed her on the cheek.


	12. The Safe

**Chapter Eleven: "The Safe."**

The orchestra music now bombed loudly, the guests where starting to pick up their steps to the beat. The food and decoration was flawless, presenting bright and yet dark Sand like colors giving off its lively features. The silverware shined in its place, as the white tablecloths were as soft as ever. The drunken laughs and sexual play spread through out the ballroom, but mostly centered by the king and his one-night-mistress.

The red head wrapped his arm around his waist and tucked his hand within the obi, startling the young boy and causing a bright blush on his face. The older male began to pace a steady breathe on his lovers neck heating the butterflies in his stomach. The man whispered endearments into the boy sparking up his heat and making him squirm within his grasp. The blonde would plead for him not to say another word, but the other man's mouth would talk still, enjoying the blonde's protest.  
His hand pushed deeper inside the obi trying to make contact without being noticed by the company that sat near them. It wasn't working to well, the man's lover would whimper and twist more into him making his statement of protest.  
Lover's near them would giggle and foreplay slightly, badly hiding their affection of love then they were.

"Then kiss me." The man's hoarse voice whispered into the blonde's neck. The boy would hesitate, but yet give the man what he wanted. He wanted only for it to be chase, but the Prince of Sand had something else in mind making it in to a more passionate kiss. The blonde pushed away the man.

"I want people to know." The man would tell him.

The blonde's eyes widen, but leaned in closer to give his love a sweet and powerful kiss.

"STOP!"

The people in the thrown room froze and turn to see who were the ones to intrude on the fun. The twin guards, Ukon and Sakon stood in the great room's large doorways in a panic like state. They started to shout in unison.

"THE CASTLE IS TO EVACUATE IMMIDIATELY! THERE IS AN EXPLOSIVE DIVICE WITHIN THE--"

Before the two could finish the room was filled with a small ding, and then all went black.

Gaara ran franticly holding dearly to his lover's hand squeezing it tight making sure they were not to get lost. Through Naruto's eyes he could see the red liquid drench both of them, but not as well as Gaara's blade that he carried. Both their breath heaved for more oxygen as they ran. The blonde kept hearing Gaara yell not to let go of his hand. He wouldn't even dare to do so.

"Gaara! Get to the safe!" Neji shouted hysterically over the other teeth-clenching screams dragging Mili in tow.

"I'm trying! We have to get the key first!"

They started to run faster now, it seemed like they turned every corner in the whole castle. Naruto's mind was racing, none of this made sense at all. It was all confusing the only thing he could ask himself was: _Was this related to Sound?_  
They would stop at the edge of the hallway corners, as Gaara would peer around to see if it was clear. He nodded signifying it was okay and they would run pass the hallway gaps to get to 'the safe'. Naruto would always spare a glance down the corridors which they ran pass. The view was always a horror; this was just the same as others. The polished floors would be covered in red while dead bodies lay on the floor. He could get a peripheral of Sakura healing the wounded men. He couldn't even yell out her name to let her know that he was alive.  
They couldn't stop running. That wasn't an option not until they reached the safe.

You could hear the four people breath heavily craving for the outside oxygen when they were running towards the horses stables in the knight's yards. The Sand knights fighting the Sound around them; before they could reach the stable doors Gaara, Naruto, Neji, and Mili were stopped by a few Sound knights drawing their swords and forcing to attack.

"Mili!" Gaara yelled to her. "Neji and I will hold them off, Get the picture, go to the safe make sure to take my crest, from there you know what to do! And take Naruto."

The hazel-eyed woman nodded, caught the surname thrown to her, and grabbed Naruto into a tight grasp.

"Don't come back for us." Neji gently said swinging to the left and dodging the Halibut and Mace being thrown at him. Mili sought to hold her tears back as she pulled Naruto through the fighting crowd to the stables.

The horses stomped wildly and flared themselves with in their stalls. Mili threw herself to the dusty shelves upon the walls now crying out.

"W-what are w-we lo-looking for?" Naruto hesitantly stuttered. Mili started to cry harder now sharking her head violently and throwing her hands in the air. The horses neighed at high hertz as more photos and medals were thrown. "M-Mili?"

"A-a picture." She managed to say between her sobs. "The picture of G-Gaara's mother and him."

Naruto furrowed his brows. "A picture?"

Mili nodded her head throwing frames to the side recklessly nearly hitting a horse. "It h-has words on it! It's the only one that shows her face."  
The woman's breathing became short and heavy much like she was hyperventilating. Her breath were now the staccatos against an orchestra sting instrument.

+Flashback+

Naruto liked to come in the stables to take a glance at the medals strung from corner to corner grayingly collecting dust, the pictures of Gaara and his siblings riding horses, but most of the pictures were a family pictures. What intrigued Naruto was that in every family picture there was a woman with a dark hole was burned into her face.

Except for one.

The dusty picture showed a woman of short faded blonde hair and strong aquamarine eyes were holding a small, stubble baby with the same crimson hair as his husband's.

Naruto wiped some dust away in the corner of the picture where the words shown:

**Gaara, my little monster.**

Naruto carefully slipped the picture from its frame and into his pocket.

+End Flashback+

the blonde stood still and repeated the words carefully and slowly. "Gaara . . . My little monster?"

Mili jolted around to stare at him. "W-what? What did you say?"

A scream outside the stables brought Naruto back from his locked mind. "I know where the picture is! Com'on!"  
The blonde bolted out of the stables with Mili behind trying to catch up.  
When they got out side it was deserted. The trees rustled in the wind, the corpses laid motionless on the floor and the cold air flowed softly.  
"Neji and Gaara, must be at the safe already. Oh my poor Honey-Bunch! I hope he's okay!" Naruto heard Mili cry.

"Mili," Naruto turned to her seeing her glazed and teary eyes. "What is that picture purpose?"

At first, Mili opened her mouth but nothing came out. It became soundless out side giving it a scary feature because the wind stopped.  
"Mili, I'd like to know."

The woman shook her head from side to side finally giving him an answer. "It's the key to the safe."

"Where's the safe?"

"I can't say here there might be someone listening." Naruto nodded at that and stated to run back to the castle again.

Their feet echoed along the hallways, everything seemed to be quiet now. Except for the small village pass the castle walls, down the pathway and through the village gates. The Sound knights seem to be causing havoc down there, due to the yelling and cursing heard from afar. The two ran as fast as they could down the hallway. They passed the crumbled thrown room and torn doors to Naruto and Gaara's chamber. When they got inside the wonderful room has fallen to pieces. The curtains were ripped and stringy, the bed was flipped upside-down, the mirrors and the glass doors were shattered, and the toilet was cracked and the gold rimming was chipped off.

Naruto threw the hamper to the floor spreading the clothes everywhere. "Where is the safe?" He asked scramming clothes everywhere looking for his navy pair of pants.

"The L-library."

+Flashback+

Gaara turned a corner pass two or three doors then stopped. The red head faced the door to his side and opened it. Naruto looked within the room shutting the door behind him.

It was a library.

The walls were filled with books and books beyond all literature; Naruto had a feeling that Iruka would someday suggest this room for reading. There were ladders and stairs that lead to the higher levels for access to more books. He realized that the two were in a castle tower or else the books wouldn't have so many levels than there already were.

"Gaara, what's going on?"

The red head turned to Naruto and gave him a blank look. "You are not to go into this tower without me accompanying you."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, he had heard this before somewhere, Ukon and Sakon had announced that to him.

"Why?" Naruto bit his bottom lip in a bit of anger.

"It's forbidden." Gaara bluntly pointed out.

"Just like the Dungeons?!" Naruto voice was rising. Gaara scrunched up his face just a little.

"Yes."

+End Flashback+

Naruto picked up a pant legging and dug his hand into its pocket pulling out a small paper. Mili gave a small gasp and walk towards Naruto to see what was in his hands. Sure enough it was the picture of the dirty blonde woman holding the small baby in her arms.

"You had it?" she asked. The blonde nodded.

"So this . . . this is _her_, this is truly her?" Naruto's eyes widen at the picture.

"Yes, Neji told me it is Gaara's most prized possession. Neji always complained of Gaara always announcing that 'The key lies with her'." Mili's voice was calmer now and her breathing has sufficed.

Outside of the chamber there was a loud rumble and the wall started to crack around the edges of the door. The roof started to fall and the room began to shake. Naruto slipped the picture into his obi tightly.  
"I think they found. The Sound." Mili started to panic again, her eyes began to swell up with tears. "I don't want to die, I never told Neji the rest of how much I loved him."  
She shook her head remembering the very long speech to Neji, claiming her undying love. Naruto shook her by the shoulders yelling to her that they were going to get out of it.  
The wall burst open flying parts of bricks everywhere. Mili and Naruto ran to the underside of the flipped bed to hide. The whole revealed a large man with a spiked mace walking in.

"Com' 'er kitt-ie kitt-ie kitt-ie. I know ya' hi-ding in 'er." He called spitting chew off to the side. " Com' out! Com' out!"  
The large man gave a heavy laugh as he dragged the mace across the furniture looking for them.

"Stupid Bafoon." The man hears before smoke clouds started to form in the room. Everything got hazy like mist and Naruto couldn't see a thing. "Hey! This way, hurry!"  
He felt someone take his hand; he found Mili's and grabbed hers hard.  
They ran out of the room and into the hallway. Naruto started to cough the smoke he took in from the chamber.

"Are you alright? The both of you?" The soft girl-like voice asked. Naruto nodded still coughing a bit while Mili patted him on the back. When Naruto finally looked up to thank the woman, he gasped.  
+Flashback+

Six people stepped through the dining room entrance door. One being Baki, and four guards, two holding up the delinquent, who was a woman with comb black hair and big coal like eyes. Gaara had walked up to the woman who was limp in the two's arms. Which Naruto realized them as Gaara's most trusted guards, the twins, Ukon and Sakon.

"Please explain to me how these documents got into your hands." The woman looked up at him her face twisted inhumanly.

"The Sand Nation will fall." She whispered, but load enough for half the room to hear. Gaara gripped her chin tightly in his hand bringing her face to his.

+End Flashback+

"Y-you!" Naruto stumbled back. "You're that woman I—"

The longhaired woman laughed hysterically and shook her head. "First off, I'm NOT a woman. I get that mistake often. My name is Haku. I'm from Snow Island, but when the Sound invaded our island I was separated from my family and forced to work with Orochimaru and those wicked sons of his!"  
The man gave a shiver.

"You're helping us?" Mili asked Haku nodded his head flowing his long hair up and down.  
"Yep, that's right. You see if it wasn't for Blondie here, I would probably be dead. I don't know what you did, but you sure changed that man of yours."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"When the king came down to sentence me of death your man suggested otherwise."

"My man?" Naruto questioned. He had never referred Gaara as 'his man'. Haku just smiled, but it started to dissapate when he heard the Sound knight get up and away from the smoke.

"Come on we've got to get out of here." Haku yelled.

"We have to get to the safe!" Mili screamed after him. "It's this way!"  
She pointed towards an unlit hallway, the opposite of Haku. The man nodded and followed, Naruto tagging along.

"Mili, how do you know this?" The blonde asked as the three were running.

"It's a well secret between Neji and Gaara, so of course I would know it." The brunette and purple said. "Neji told me when they were boys and Neji would visit during Haishi's business, him and Gaara would wander around in the Library. Since it's the largest tower in the entire castle. They would find things, secret things in there."

Haku smirked. "How clever, secret passageways?"

Mili nodded in agreement. "Yes, they were implanted there for 'privet gatherings' that were latter on banned from the castle."

"Secret gatherings? For what?" Naruto huffed running faster to catch up to Mili.

"Supposedly they were groups of anarchist living within the castle walls." Mili stopped at the familiar large double doors that Naruto remembered when he encountered Gaara's sexual-romantic side. They opened one of the doors to find Gaara and Neji standing in the corner of the room. Mili ran directly into Neji's arms.

"Thank you, Haku." Gaara's horse voice said he then turn to Mili. "Did you get it?"

Mili looked to Naruto and nodded. Gaara's face seemed to have darkened slightly when Naruto took out the picture and handed it to the red head. Gaara snatched the picture from Naruto's hand he walked to the back of the room and lifted a floorboard. He set the picture face down inside the floorboard and it made a clicking sound. The floor opened up to reveal a whole. "Okay, get in, everyone now, before Sound starts to come."

Neji hopped in first he landed with a soft 'oof'. "Okay, next." Mili went after her husband and then Haku. Naruto looked down into the dark hole. Before he could jump down Gaara grabbed him and placed a kiss on his lips. The redhead looked at him softly.  
"I'm sorry." He said and pushed Naruto down landing flat on his face. Gaara was the last one to go down. When Gaara touched the floor, the floorboard automatically closed itself and the troches lit.

"Gaara," The blonde said as he got up from the floor. "I think it's time for me to know everything."

**  
****  
****OMG! I did it! I suceeded!**

**I know that in the begining it was kind of off track and I'm sorry. I will have you know that things will undo in the next chapter. **

**Although it may start to go a different way than before. . . I have started to come up with way more ideas than usual. **

**Thank God too. LOL.**


	13. Truth

**Chapter Twelve: "You Can Bend It And Twist It. You Can Misuse It And Abuse It, But Even God Cannot Change The Truth."**

Gaara ignored the holes that were boring into the back of his head from the younger man's stare. He turned to the wall and grabbed an auto-lit torch and trotted his way down the dark corridor. The thin man, Haku strayed behind Naruto not want to get into the boy's web of fume. Neji's opal eyes stared from the dark red head to the light blonde they were all in silence. He grabbed a torched himself and started to walk holding Mili close by his side

"Oh for God Sake! Gaara, just tell him! Or if you wont I will!" Neji's voice echoed down the dark arch-like hallway making Mili jump and hold on closer to him. The red head ahead stopped in his tracks and vigorously gripped the torch in his hands, the dark eyes shut tightly and he made an irritating growling sound. The group stopped following to see what may come of this, even Neji couldn't predict what would happen.  
The man started to walk again, but this time he seemed more distracted on his own thoughts until he spoke.

"Now that I think about it," Gaara started. "It's really stupid, isn't it?"  
Haku shifted slightly to the man's voice as Naruto walk up next to Gaara and while Neji gripped onto Mili hard. "It was so long ago. Twenty-one years to be exact, meaning I was six."

"Gaara, how did it start?"  
The group started to walk down the dripping damp hallway again, their footsteps echoed and the sewer rats scampered against the gritty floor.

"A sickness started to spread throughout the eastern area of the world, most people think it might have been a pesticide that caused it, but it wasn't. Naruto, you_ have_ heard of the Sound Nation, right?"  
The blonde nodded with a small grin on his face. "Yea, Sasuke is my best friend!"  
Haku scrunched up at the name. Gaara nodded, but still held the blank expression.  
"Originally the Sound Nation began in the east, they are known for their highly dangerous inhuman experiments for medicine and corrupt dictatorship of a non-blooded, yet executioner king. Also known as Sasuke's uncle, Madara."

Naruto nodded at the name in agreement. The man killed his own brother for the thrown raising the original king's two sons. Madara was a 'non-blooded' because he was a bastard child of only half royal blood, since his father got his one-night-mistress pregnant and she couldn't bear to raise him. Madara was treated harshly for a crime he didn't commit and took it out on the citizens of Sound.

"Well, the sickness was started from one of Madara's medical experiments, the sickness turned into a disease and spread fast over the east coast. He moved his kingdom over here on the west side to try and start fresh. But. . ."

Naruto finished the rest for him. "He forgot to annihilate the mess he left behind."  
The red head nodded.

"I don't get it, how would this start the war? What Madara did would seem like an accident." Naruto announced.  
Neji gave a sigh and nodded. "Yes, but Madara continued the same experiment, but this time on purpose."

"What?" Naruto echoed. Gaara started to speed up on his walking, gripping the torch harder now.  
"Madara realized the 'medical experiments' he created could whipped out an entire army or more. He took this as an advantage to export it to certain countries and end up taking an easy swipe to expand his kingdom and rule over all others. And this is where the Sand Nation was stupid.  
When I was six, my mother fell ill with an everlasting fever, but worst of all she was pregnant with a fourth child which made it all quite difficult. My uncle, Yashamaru was the one who always looked over her, I could always watch from the corner making sure everything was okay.  
You see, usually the Sand Nation gets the best medicine from the Trade Country, but the Country's economy was so low and tight that year they weren't looking at what was going through their stocks."

Naruto felt wheezy at the moment he already knew what was going to happen next. The walking didn't make it better either. The charcoal from the torch started to smelt awful, and the colors faded all of a sudden. Naruto had a hunch of how Gaara's mother died and had a high percentage of being right. The red head gave a deep breath and continued with the story.

"They told me after she would take the medicine she would get better. No, she got worse, pretty soon Yashamaru got sick, and spread it to the butlers and maids then half the villagers got ill as well. Temari and Kankuro were always away from the Sand Nation and more towards North so they were safe. My father was to stay in the King's Keep away from the disease.  
A few days later the baby within my mother died, she would mope, yell, scream, and vomit all the time, but everyday she found the strength to tell me she loved me. She would shout that 'Sins will never touch my monster of love.' She started to lose it after a while and literally never let me out of her grasp. Which scared me, she started to cut words into me. I have 'HOPE' on my left arm, 'FAITH' on my right, and this."

Gaara touched the left of his forehead that showed 'LOVE'. "She ended up stabbing me continuously after that, but I still love her."

+Flashback+

It was when Naruto was at the altar when he felt relived. Seeing the Prince of Sand in a Kimono as well, though his was hung loosely around his shoulders exposing a bit of chest, to which Naruto considered very sculptured, but to see in the corner was a deep scar upon his left pex . . .

+End Flashback+

"She died the next day and then I contained the sickness myself. My father started to trace back the disease and found that Madara was the source. We forced him to stop, but he was persistent on exceeding his expectations and started to attack on us during our weaker times because of the illness. That's when we declared war."  
Gaara yield at large wooden doors with a crease that drove down the center. The red head pulled out his mother's picture and placed it on the door once again to hear it click, he than ran his slim finger down the open crease to have the doors release to the command.

"What does this have to do with me?" Naruto shouted at Gaara the repeat of his voice through the hallway. "Why didn't anyone tell me before!?"

"NO ONE! WAS SUPPOSED TO BE INFORMED OF THIS! NOT EVEN THE VILLAGERS OF THIS COUNTRY! BUT WE COULDN'T STOP THAT NOW, COULD WE?" It was a shock when Gaara had lost his temper and started to shout. Everyone had jumped at the sudden motion, Gaara seemed like the calm expressionless person, but the outburst said otherwise. The Prince of Sand slipped the picture back into his pocket, but before he was able to pass through the door Naruto greeting him with a fist against his face.

Gaara was thrown to the floor surprised at the stinging sensation on his cheek and the small trickle of blood down his lip. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gaara yelled towards Naruto standing up shaking, but Naruto shoved him back on the ground.  
Neji tried to push Naruto away, Mili gasped and started to cry, and Haku tired hard to calm her down.

"You Bastard!" Naruto's voice cracked. "You Fucking Bastard! You just wanted Leaf for their FUCKING MILIATRY! YOU AND YOUR FATHER!--"

"I WANTED NOTHING OF IT! I don't sauté myself with revenge!" Gaara yelled still on the floor with Naruto above him and Neji trying to hold the blonde back. The tears on Naruto face slid freely now. His sunshine eyes now a dull aqua. "HE'S NOT EVEN RELATED TO ME!" Gaara yelled his last statement before Naruto sobs went quiet, the look of confusing replaced it along with Haku's, but Mili still cried harshly.

Naruto shook off Neji's grasp and grabbed Gaara by the collar of his kimono. "What?" The blonde breathed heavily shaking Gaara ordering him to talk.

"That's right." Their voices got quiet and rattled now. "The King of Sand it my _step_-father. My Mother had an affair with a castle cook. Kankuro, Temari, and I are only connected through the blood of my mother. I'm only half royal blood, just like Madara."  
Naruto started to sob again resting his forehead on Gaara's listening to him talk. "So my marriage with you isn't official." Gaara spoke. "That's why it was okay for both us, males, to get married because this marriage was a faux. This marriage doesn't really exist. The Leaf Nation does not know that this was a fake to use their military in this war. I'm not even supposed to become the next heir to the thrown. Only full royal blood."

The blonde pounded on Gaara's chest in furry, but with each pound he would give small kisses on the other's lips tasting the metallic from the earlier punch. Naruto would let his lips linger on Gaara's for a moment and whisper 'I Hate You.' into them. There was a moment of small silence until large bangs slamed against the top of the muddy ceiling.

"They must be on top of the passage way." Neji said. "Come on we've got to get through the door."


	14. Two Years Later

**Chapter Thirteen: "Two Years Later."**

_"Who Will Save Us Now?"_  
_'The 'secret' war that had been going on for twenty-one years was now open to the public nations and countries. All was in worry and in the grasp of the Sound Nation's hands. The Moon Nation and other allies have backed away from this war. Although the Leaf military still fights sides next to Sand.  
Until it had been notified that the King of the Sand was assassinated; hurriedly Lord Sabaku II was crowned which misinformed the Leaf. Since Leaf's government was informed that their son, Prince Uzumaki, who married Prince Sabaku III for the alliance of the crown.  
The Leaf was crudely taken advantage of and retreated their military.  
The Sand Nation now fights alone in this war, against so many men and deadly weapons of Sound. With the 'Evil' Prince Sabaku III also Head of War/Battle Strategies in hiding (or dead) along with Leaf Nations precious, sweet Prince Uzumaki, the Sand Nation falls in  
Government, Economy, and Respect.'  
_  
Gaara set down the Sunday newspaper gently he couldn't read it anymore it hurt too much. The last nine words in the article stung the most. These people new too much. He groaned in sorrow when he realized that the Sand Nation was hopeless against this war. All due to his father's fault and then Kankuro continues it!  
He sat down his china cup full of steaming tea on the coaster and slouched his head. The aroma of homemade was traced to the stove as Naruto shook up the stir-fry with the plastic spatula. It was odd seeing the boy cook; hot, sweating and sometimes panting over the stove, but the boy did the job well. He would hum an old tune while cooking and if Gaara knew it he would catch himself humming along.  
"I don't know what to do." Gaara said softly, caressing his head into his hands. "Everything is falling apart."

Naruto place down the spatula and turned the heating knob on low. They were once the princes of high royalty, now they were living the peasant's life in hiding. This was not an easy thing to do. To their neighbors they were living as intimate partners, also as refugees in the border towns of the Eight Nation up north where the war hasn't spread to just yet. Both have become cautions of who they are. It was okay to announce their first names, but the full name was in need to be unknown.

"Oh Goddamn it, Gaara!" Naruto yelled, banging his fists on the table making the small china cup shatter and spill.  
The red head forcefully grabbed Naruto's wrists and ran him into the nearest wall.  
"No! Damn you!" Gaara said in a loud whisper. "You need to stop being so loud or you'll bother the neighbors again! We DO NOT need a repeat of last time!" His piercing stare directing into Naruto's eyes. It was times like these when they didn't even know what they would argue about anymore. In the small apartment that they were in the walls were paper-thin and the floor was not as stable as it was hoped to be. The downstairs neighbors were always complaining, nearly getting them kicked out, if it wasn't for Haku to stop the nonsense things could have gotten out of hand. Haku, the calm and graceful young man started to work across the street at the small Arcs Goodwell Florist, with the owners Yamanaka Ino, Miyazaki Tenten and Haruno Sakura. The few women have always been greatly suspicious of the two intimate men living with Haku. The three women rarely ever seeing them, but when either of the three got to take a look they would drink the men in like a butterfly craving nectar. Especially the silk, bubblegum haired Sakura that would try to suck in as much of Gaara as she could before his darkening leave.

The front door opened with a squeak as Haku rustled with a very small amount of brown paper bags from the food market. It was hard as being the poor and Naruto would wish he were back home to visit his nice warm bed, unlike the hard, cold mattress he rested on and grabbed to Gaara for warmth, but he was sure the red head liked it. They were use to it, being poor for two years now and ongoing.  
"Am I hearing more fighting?" The tall, slender man said with a sly smirk. Gaara let go of Naruto gently off the wall and onto his feet.  
Before Gaara could say his defending statement he took a deep breath smelling a foul charcoal.  
"What's burning?"

"Crap! The food!" Naruto dashed passed Gaara and Haku towards the smoking fry pan on the stove. Even putting the stove on a dull low it would still heat up anything as hot as the sun.

Gaara stared disgusted at his burnt plate of food he pushed the hard parts aside and would come back to them later. Haku, on the other hand ate his plate of food perfectly fine since he was regulated to un-wealthy food, so non-gourmet meals were pleasing enough to him. The blonde was already done with his food, only eating a couple of bites then throwing it away, but he still sat at the table with the rest of them.

"So, Gaara did you hear what happened in the Sand Nation?" Haku asked swishing his food to the side of his mouth for better access to pronounce his words. Gaara looked up from his separated food and Naruto just stayed quiet, listening in.

Gaara nodded slowly. "If it's about my father being assassinated then good riddance."

"Father?" Haku said slyly. "I thought he wasn't even related to you?"

"He isn't, but he's the one who raised me like his own, right?" Gaara said. "My real father doesn't even know I'm his. That stupid chief."

"Chief?" Naruto butted in.

"Yes, he's the top chief in the castle, that one who gave me that ruthless diet." The red head snapped.

Haku gave a small chuckle to the information, but after a while it went away for a more serious matter. "So, Kankuro is continuing the war, what would you say?"

"I would say he knows nothing of what this war could do to destroy the people of Sand."

Haku smiled slightly, "so the Evil Prince Sabaku III does have a heart for his people. I guess you aren't the bastard they say."

"Who?" Naruto asked. "What?"

Gaara rolled his eyes as Haku continued. "In most countries, the Sand Nation is known to be ruled by the most evil royals of all—"

"But that's a fake, the Sand Nation's royalty just has the reputation because of myself." The red head furrowed his eyebrows.

"Gaara?" Naruto called. "What would you do if you were in head of state?"

"What do you think?" Gaara swallowed a crusty, burnt piece of beef. "I would stop this ridiculous war and shut down the Sound Nation's industries, partnership, and their whole country if I have to."

"And the refugees? What about them?" Haku asked.

Gaara looked up from his plate once more, setting down his Waribashi and curling his fingers together. "It wouldn't hurt to let them in with open arms. Even after what their country has done. Unlike the Moon Nation."

Haku nodded, the Moon Nation was not very fawned of allowing refugees in, especially if their kingdom was controlled over dictatorship. The Moon Nation lacked a great deal of trust and it was very hard to get it back, even with Neji as the king. The two, Neji and Mili had set back on their trail for home since the counselors and the king had a great matter to discuss against the war. Neji decided that the Moon Nation would not fight against Sound unless the Head of Battle/War strategies was on their side as well. But the Head of Battle & War was Gaara who retreated from the Sand in hiding with Naruto. Gaara knew exactly what Neji wanted from him, but he wasn't going to allow it. He didn't want to be part of it anymore.

The Eight Nation, the nation Gaara, Haku, and Naruto presently stay at, was also known as the Ref or Hospital Nation, because it had plenty of refugees from other countries in stay in it's nation, it would be very soon that the Sand and Sound Nation would invade the Eight Nation in search of Gaara and Naruto. It would most likely be up to Haku to gather government information provided for their run away.

Naruto shifted in the futon that lay on the floor finding a comfortable spot for him to relax. He felt Gaara get in on the other side leaning weight into the futon. The red head pushed into the blonde for warmth since the thin blanket didn't take care of that problem. Naruto turned right to face the red head; he gave a wolfish grin and snuggled into the older man's arms.

"I never expected myself to be in a situation like this. Y'know two years of small poverty." Naruto shifted once more to get deeper in the warmth of Gaara's arms. Gaara sniffed the blonde's hair unconsciously and smiled, it smelt like the burnt food they had that night. The older man gave a grunt of laughter.

"This is not poverty. This is just the beginning." He kissed the blonde's cheek and brought him in closer. He closed his eyes to hopefully get some sleep.

"Gaara?" Naruto whispered his name softly. No response came from the man next to him. Naruto opened his mouth and closed his mouth a few times making sure he wanted to say what he had in mind. "I . . . I want you to want me."

"I do want you." Gaara mumbled in the younger man's ear.

"Then why don't you have me?"

The man gave a sigh and opened his eyes. He looked straight into the ocean eyes, for three years not once had he touched Naruto in a way that was sexual harassment, not once Gaara forced himself inside of the blonde with and without consent. The only sexual activity that they did was nearly three years ago in the Library Tower and Naruto had seemed to be enjoying himself. How they grind their bodies together for such a small amount of time. The thought of it made the older man's lower half twitch slightly.  
"No." Gaara said forcefully and turned to face the Fusuma, detaching his warmth from Naruto.

"I don't understand?" Naruto said confused like, putting his hand on the small of Gaara's back.

"It would be illegal anyways. I'm older than you by thirteen years. It's wrong." Gaara's gruff voice replied. Naruto scoffed at Gaara's response. He now leaned over Gaara and whispered very closely in the man's ear.  
"It won't hurt to break the rules just this once." Gaara immediately turned to roam his tongue through Naruto's mouth and sucking on the boy's raw lips. The blonde fully placed himself over Gaara to get a better angle and reach the sweet taste. When Naruto parted from those pink swollen lips, he smiled and realized that maybe some of Iruka's seduction tips were a use after all. The poor man stayed up all night trying to teach Naruto the 'Way of the Prostitutes', however he never got to use the weapon. Now he wondered where Iruka ever got his hands on information of a 'Way of the Prostitutes' probably from the man's fantasies?

Gaara ran his hand up and down the boy's arm in a circulatory motion feeling the delicates of skin. He could feel his lower half twitch again with arousal while the boy on top of him puffed air in the realization of the member downstairs. The red head brought his hands to Naruto's bottom and pushed him low into Gaara's pelvis making a connection of hardness. Naruto gritted his teeth with the tingling sensation running through the head of his penis out to the rest of his body.  
Gaara could already start to feel him get hot at the feeling of Naruto's hardness against his own, and feel it tighten even more each time Naruto went in for a swoop.  
The fondle that they preformed wrapped themselves in a tight and excruciatingly hot sense to where the red head breathed harder for air. He started to fumble with his buckles to let himself loose of the steam, but found it hard to deal.  
Naruto brought his hands down, calmly unfastened, and gripped Gaara's manhood. The man gave an 'ah' at the feeling.  
"Not too hard." He squeaked deeply. Naruto nodded and blushed in embarrassment pulling out the hard erection, it was genuinely awkward he had never done this before. Or even dared to do so to himself. Gaara whistled out liking the fresh wind his lower half received.  
The blonde held it gently in the palm of his hand, eyes wide, and couldn't help but stare.  
"What's wrong?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked to the side and blushed heavier. "I'm thirteen years older than you Naruto, I'm more developed." He said straight forward. Bringing two fingers up to the younger's chin he kiss him zealously. The two's tongues entwining with one another's, roughly feeling the tongues connect leaving the same tingling numbness in their mouths as their pants.  
The Evil Prince left the sweet boys lips to his cheek down towards the end of the boy's neck, kissing soothingly and majestic. He reached the underbelly of Naruto and made an effleurage motion, up to his pectorals and pressed on his nubs. Naruto gasped faintly and clutched onto Gaara's tank tighter making the man moan.

Naruto felt he needed to squirm, but forcefully held himself in Gaara's way. He wanted to feel Gaara touch him, breathe on him and kiss him. However, the feeling was quiet strong. Every time the red head touched Naruto a certain way he would want to pull out of his arms from the troubled feeling, but didn't because he wanted to also feel more of it as well. Gaara licked up Naruto's neck to his lips, touching him over his stomach and around his waist bringing him for a closer fit.

"Closer." Naruto said in a hush-like matter. The red head smirked lightly and told the blonde to remove his clothes. Naruto was hesitant, but obeyed what he was told to do. The scene seemed like a recap, it reminded Gaara of the first time Naruto had slept in his bed. The way he undressed before he got in. Like a prostitute: slowly, silent, and seductively. This time Naruto didn't dare to look at Gaara, the boy was blushing madly and introverted at what he was doing.

Naruto then settled himself across the man's hips on his order. "Don't worry, I'll do it for you." Gaara said sucking on his one single finger making sure that it was lubricate enough, the blonde rub closer to Gaara, he slightly moaned at the feel of bare naked arousals touching. The red head wrapped his hands around Naruto's waits and curved his fingers around the blonde's bottom and slipping his wet finger into the opening. The blonde squinted his eyes shut and hisses a little. It wasn't painful it was just an odd tickle coming from his bottom. He shifted a little and remained quiet. The finger moved its way further into Naruto, when Gaara felt like the younger boy got use to the feeling he would add another.  
The blonde moved himself up a little for an easier access and Gaara fingered faster loosening up the tight hole. After a while Gaara added a second finger, this caught Naruto's attention. The boy gritted his teeth and seethed at the feeling. He was starting to get the pain of the fingers scissoring inside of him. He altered more as the man probed around within him.

"Guah. . . ha. . . ha. . ." the blonde hissed hurting from when Gaara then added the third finger. "G . . . Gaara I don't think I can handle this a-any longer." The blonde whimpered holding on to the man's shirt tighter than ever grabbing slick skin from under it.  
Gaara pulled out his fingers from Naruto's tight opening.

"How so?" The man asked.

"It h-hurts too much." Gaara nodded his head and leaned back on the futon. "I'm sorry." The blonded looked to the side in indignity. The red head smiled lightly, pulled the blonde up for a zealous kiss.  
"It's okay."

**God This drove me crazy to write.**


End file.
